


Mr green eyes

by kiry



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiry/pseuds/kiry
Summary: *14年旧档*《Hot water music》风格尝试
Relationships: Fandral/Loki (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel)





	Mr green eyes

“嘿。”Thor忽然对我说，“你看，这不是那个谁吗？”  
我当然知道那是谁，楼下的住户，那个迷人的小婊子，有一双绿眼睛的小鬼。名字好像是Loki，操着一口好听的英音。会写诗，喜欢用浮夸的语调诵读。比起这些，他更为人知的是他是个男妓。  
“天哪。”Thor顺着他没关上的门看到Loki挺着屁股，手撑在墙上，叫得一声比一声浪。他舔了舔嘴唇，有一些唾液流出了嘴角。他说：“像这种人，Fandral，你一辈子都想上一次。”  
“我已经上过了。”我说。

并不是我主动找上Loki的，在了解到他外表之下的东西前，你不会想靠近那种人。星期六的午夜三点，他敲响了我的门，什么都没说就拽着我的领子吻了过来。妈的，这死小鬼，神经病。我更加用力地吻回去，然后就势把他推在床上干了他。Loki是我有史以来最棒的、最可怕的性爱对象，我们在混着女人的香水味，丝袜味和油腻的劣质杜松子酒的气味里做了好久，直到他精疲力竭地倒在我的床上睡着了。  
我给他盖了被子，盘算着尽快换个地方待着。刚刚我大概会因为与未成年人做爱而被条子抓起来，然后他们就会发现我屋子里的十几克海洛因。我撒了一点那玩意儿在我手上，迫不及待地舔掉了一半多，满意地吸气。剩下一点抹在Loki的嘴唇上，看着他半梦半醒地吃下去。  
Loki醒得很快，小鬼真是精力旺盛。“Fandral——”他大声地叫我的名字，声音很好听，打着颤。鬼知道他是从哪儿听说了我的名字。  
“你到底几岁？”我问他。  
Loki的绿眼睛有些惊讶地瞪大。他说：“哦，Fandral，你是第一个问我年龄的人。”  
“你是干什么的？”  
Loki显得更为惊讶，这种神情让他看上去更年幼了。“如你所见，我是个男妓。”  
狗娘养的小婊子。我骂了他一句，他听得很清楚。然后我去给他端了一杯牛奶，他喝完留下一圈牛奶的嘴唇看不出海洛因的痕迹了。他又跟我要了两块面包，一小块长着霉点的干酪和另一杯牛奶。他吃他的饭，我喝我的威士忌。他一直盯着我的放了冰块的杯子看，我问他：“要不要换换？”  
Loki点了点头，闭上眼睛开始喝那杯兑过水的威士忌。我喝着他的饮料看着他，他确实有一张漂亮的脸。  
“难喝。”Loki说，但还是喝完了，空杯子往我这儿丢。  
"Fandral。”他又叫了一声我的名字，没了后文。过了一会儿，他忽然念起他写的诗。

我还想再看见迷醉的风雪  
再听到奥菲莉亚的伴唱  
却不愿再思考  
所以我睁开眼睛，竖起双耳  
继而将心脏掏空

“我喜欢它。”Loki笑着说。  
“它有名字吗？”我问。  
“没有。”他说，“干嘛得有名字。”  
最后他借用了我的浴室和衬衫，袖子长出好多。他问我能不能帮他出版诗集，我说他要是多写一点的话可以考虑。Loki感谢似的亲吻我的嘴角，这可真不像一个男妓该做的事。他从头到脚都不像个男妓，说是流浪诗人更加贴切。

和Thor遇到Loki的当晚，我的好朋友用赌场来的二十块钱狠狠地和他做了一次，在我的屋子里，混着各种味道的床上。我在楼下Loki的房间里翻他的手稿，比我想象的整洁多了。贫民区的隔音效果真是不好，我清楚地听见了我的床摇晃的声音，Loki的呻吟和尖叫，像我骂他那一句一样的清楚。这次他没叫谁的名字。  
我在离开的时候把所有的手稿归回原位，悄悄拿走了他对我诵读过的那篇。我想过几天联系一下做书商的Hogun。

Loki消失得也很快，我是唯一一个他赶来告别的人。  
“我感染了梅毒。”他说，“我很快就要死了，死不了的话...还是死了比较好。”  
我告诉他我正在联系书商出版，他摇了摇头，说：“你去读读阿赫玛托娃的《迎春哀歌》，就会知道我只不过是改了改句子而已。辛苦你了，Fandral。”他最后一次叫我的名字，看起来有点想吻我，但什么都没做。Loki和他的绿眼睛消失在黑暗里。  
很久以后我去读了那首诗，觉得还是他写得更好。他的那篇手稿早就找不到了。美丽的东西消散得真快。

fin.


End file.
